Angel Of Darkness (Young Justice)
by Angel J Flame
Summary: Do you think you know everything about the Young Justice League? What about the tragic story of Angel? For seven years they experimented on her and made her into a living weapon. A weapon made to destroy the Justice League, but what happens when that weapon starts fighting for the Justice League? Will becoming part of the team and Batman's family be enough break Cadmus hold?
1. Chapter 1

It was a cold and windy night and darkness covered the full moon. I held my mother's hand as she practically dragged me down the alleyway while sharply talking to my father. "She should have won more than a dang certificate and money," her voice filled with disappointment, "I mean she practically came up with another way to fight cancer!"

My father sighed, "It hasn't been tested yet and when the results come back, she will most likely be rewarded even more. It is just a theory sweetheart." I whimpered, my theories had always been perfect and I never understood why they questioned my finding. I tripped causing a sharp order from my mom to watch where I stepped and stop dark, tall shadows blocked both exits of the alley causing all three of us to stop. "What do you want," my dad's voice firm.

One of the shadows flashed a gun and his voice was harsh, "We want the girl." My mom's hand clenched on to my hand tighter and pushed me behind her.

"No," my mom's voice raising to hysterics, "oh no, please Richard don't let them!" My father moved toward the man to talk to him and the sound of the gun going off echoed in my ears. My father's body crumpled to the ground causing my mother to scream and stumble toward him. The gun fired once more and my mother's scream turned into a gurgle. I stood there with my eyes wide open as their blood mixed with the puddles of water. Anger burned in my soul and I threw aside logic. I charged at them, screaming with rage, and the last bullet was shot. I gasped and doubled over my hand covering fresh wound. My own blood dripped down onto the wet pavement.

Harsh hands grabbed me and slammed me to the ground. "Let her blood flow some more so the police will drop off the trail quickly," the harsh voice said.

"But boss, if she bleeds too much the head guy won't be happy," a younger voice said worriedly.

"Lex Luther can kiss my boots, he said we need to make it look like she was a hopeless case. If there is enough blood they won't be looking for her alive, but her body, which they will never find," he growled back.

"I think this enough blood boss, plus that is a police siren I hear." The younger voice weak.

"Fine get her in the car and start cleaning her wound so she doesn't die."

I woke up in a white room with my wrists and ankles clasped to a cold table by steal. The lights were bright and the white walls reflected the light. I pulled myself up on my elbows and saw the bandage wrapped around my stomach with blood stain on the surface. Gray doors slid open and several people entered the room with white lab coats, clipboards and goggles hanging around their neck. One of them walked toward me while the rest lined the pale back walls. He had dark brown hair with dark eyes and a small smile. "Hello Carol, it seems you are awake," his voice light. I widen my eyes, he was acting as though nothing had happened and I wasn't a panic stricken seven year old.

"Who... Who told you my name," my voice shaking.

He smiled and put his forefinger to his lips and said, "It's a secret." He put his hand against my cheek and kiss my forehead shocking me and causing me to stiffen. "It seems we need to change your dressing, Henry get me some medical gauze and wound cleaning items as well," his voice calm and steady.(Wham!( Henry the redhead ran into the door)). His steady hands unwrapped the blood stained bandage from my body. Henry (aka random redhead) came in with clean gauze and medical cleaners. He took the medical wipes (from a dizzy Henry) and cleaned off the fresh blood, gently but swiftly. He lifted my body easily and wrapped the new gauze around my stomach.

"What am I doing here," I asked.

He sighed, "you'll find out later."


	2. Chapter 2

It had been three years since I was kidnapped and placed into Cadmus, I wasn't the same girl. Scares lined my body from the brutal test they had done to me. They took away my independents and I was falling into the hold of darkness. I got up and glanced in the cracked mirror as I brushed my hair and teeth. A scar ran down my face from my forehead to my had been a painful test and it was the newest scar added to my body. My once bright eyes now dull and lifeless, reflecting my soul. My room was lined with holes and scratches from my anger and one haunting piece from a poem was scratched into my walls. "Darkness has come and death has brought its wrath. I pity the fool you dares cross my path." I don't even remember how it got scratched onto the walls, I must have been in a dark rage and had done it.

The gray doors to my room slid open and James walked in with his clipboard in hand. He was the only scientist that had known me for the whole time I had been at Cabmus and was the first one I had talked to. "Hello, Carol are you ready for some more testing today," his asked cheerfully. I flinched but nodded my head. He smiled and gestured for me to walk out the door and go to the "pods" where they do most of my testing. I strode toward the science room with James at my heels. I saw Henry (the random redhead) and he stumbled and ran into a wall. Guess he wasn't expecting to see me or something. I stepped through the gray sliding doors of the testing room and saw that yet again I was going to be strapped to the pods. "Well, you know the drill Carol, today you are in a pod," James sighed.

"Today we are going to test a new creation called G-Gnomes. What will happen is that the G-Gnomes will enter into your mind with their telepathic power and see if they can teach you dragon style martial arts." He said as he tightened the clamps around my arms and legs. The pod's transparent doors closed and James went to the doors and open them to revile three small gray creatures. He picked them up and placed them in their own small pods but didn't bind them. "Okay let's get started, shall we? Okay, G-Gnomes start entering into her mind and begin." His voice was tense. Their little horns on their head glowed red and then flashes of images entered my head. I don't know how long it took for them to finished but by the time they were finished my mind was reeling. James undid the clasps and I slumped into his arm causing him to stumble back. "I guess that is a lot of information that you have been given. I think it is best that you sleep on it," he whispered gently. I was with him and I crumpled asleep.

I woke up in my room and my mind was clouded. From the fresh new false memories the G-Gnomes had given me a Martial Arts Master said, "The best way to clear a clouded mind is to meditate and disconnect yourself from the world." I sat up in crossed my legs imitating the proper meditation position. I closed my eyes and focused on my breathing letting my new memories etch themselves into my mind. Slowly I shifted through them as though they were pictures and data files. Each one was detail and each one was hard to absorb, but I had learned how to take down hard to understand things. Nearly an hour later I had completely went through my memories and decided to see if I could do the things implanted into my head. I did a few simple kicks (another hole in the wall) and tested out flipping. It seemed as though I had always known how to do these things. My kicks were spotless and I even did two backflips in the air. Once I landed James came through the doors smiling. "Well, It seems as though the Martial Art training worked," he laughed, "though I don't think this room needs anymore holes. Tomorrow we will be doing the same thing again but this time it with be the Eagle style of Martial Arts"

He left after a gentle hug and ruffle of my hair. I sighed and sat on my bed. I had always known that I was being transformed into a weapon, but I have I wanted to know what I was supposed to take down. It seemed as though I had finally gotten a break and I decided that I wanted to go on the internet and see what was going on in the world. I knocked on the door gently and the door slid open. Two guards followed me close by my side and I entered the computer room. Recently they had let me get on the computer and see what was going on in the world. As long as I don't try to communicate with someone that is.


	3. Chapter 3

I did fall into the hold of darkness in a way I feared the most. I lost myself, I gave up emotions and gave up ever being free. Truth be told, it was a release. My parents' death seemed so far away and as though it belonged to someone else. It had been seven years since I have seen the world through my own eyes and I had forgotten its touch. I followed orders, trained and let them make me into a monster. All because it was easier than fighting back. I had fought for three years before I started crumpling and since then my life in Cadmus was much easier. Nightmares no longer plagued me and my sleep was blissfully dreamless. Until they gave me the ability of telepathy.

**I found myself in a minute wooden room looking at pictures and papers about….me. Black hair got in my eyes and I moved it out of the way. "Where is she? I know she is still alive, I just don't know how." I found myself saying. Wait this isn't me, I was in someone else's head! I watch from this girl's point of view as she tried to track down where I was. She worked over the pages for hours until the sound of a slamming door echoed in the house. The girl scrambled to put away the pages and hide them under her mattress before her door opened. A smaller girl with blond hair stood in the doorway.**

"**Dad's back and he is drunk again," the blond girl whispered. The girl (who's head I was in) strode over and held her.**

"**Don't worry Christine I won't let him touch you," she murmured. Christine whimpered.**

I woke up with a gasp; there could be no way that I was actually in someone else's head. My stomach churned and I knew that I had really been. That had snapped me out of my trance like state and threw me into a rude awaking. I had let them make me into a monster. For what reason, I do not know. I climbed out of bed and place my hand against the grey door and listened. The low hum of data was picked up in my now super hearing ears. I closed my eyes and let my mind drift into the computer. Streams of data were wiping past me and I ran through the computer. I had only done this once and it was in a lab testing faze done yesterday. I scrolled through data and slipped through firewalls, it seemed so easy. I search my name and found what was call project Light-numberone. Shifting through it, I found what I had been looking for. I stumbled back from the doors and tripped. My mind was in complete shock. Did they honestly believe I would destroy the world's hope for them? I struggled back in my bed and forced myself to sleep. I needed to act as though I didn't know and if my small plan worked they were never going to be able to stop me.

I woke up with James worried face above me. "Carol," he said, "what were you doing last night?"

I sat up and replied gently, "practicing. I woke up and wanted to make sure I had perfect everything."

He sighed and relaxed, "we thought you were trying to contact some, but it seems as though you are on board for everything."

My mind flinched, "so what are we going to do today?"

He glanced at his clipboard and mumble, "if only they didn't rush." He straightened up and said, "We are doing our last test, after this you will be ready. Now come along and follow me to the test room. " I got up and followed him out. He looked as though he wanted this test to be delayed or postponed. I let my mind wonder and it seemed as though I could sense everyone's mind. I almost froze in my tracks but kept going, this was a secret I needed to keep. James strapped me in the pod and closed the transparent casing. "Carol this is going to make your skin and your bones unbreakable, but before that we are going to take so blood. Okay?" his voice muffled by the pod's doors. I nodded and the needles punctured my skin all over my body. The pierced through muscle and entered me bones causing sharp pain to come from all over my body. I let my mind drift from my body like I always did when things got painful.

I could feel the minds around me so I decided to test and see if I could get in their mind. I moved into James mind and found his thoughts filled with concern.**She must be feeling a lot of pain right now and I haven't even put the serum in. I** slipped out and went into the mind of Henry (aka the only redhead). **Why do I always run into walls?** I almost laughed but slipped out of his mind. I kept going into peoples mind and I saw many strange things. That is how I met Superboy.


	4. Chapter 4

I stayed in that pod for weeks, no food, and no water no breaks. Not that I needed any of that, Cadmus had made sure I didn't need those things. Oh, the loss if I dare lose energy when I become a puppet to destroy the world. I explored the minds of Cadmus and that is how I met Superboy. He had been recently created so he didn't know much. The G-Gnomes had been instructed not to show him other emotions than being calm and being enraged. **Hello? **I asked in his mind. Confusion filled his mind and he seemed to not be able to understand. **They didn't teach you how to talk?** and again he got confused. I wonder if pictures will help. I thought of how and apple looked then he said back **apple**.

It took time, but I had nothing but time. Slowly I taught him the English language and he responded well. **Who are you and why did you teach me this? **He asked.

**My name is Carol and I don't know why**, I answered**. Please don't tell them that I have contacted you. It would ruin everything.**

He paused for a moment, **I won't**. All of a sudden pain exalted in my body and I cried out, both to Superboy and outside. I could feel him panicking (if you could yell telepathy he was, doing it), **CAROL, CAROL ARE YOU ALL RIGHT? **I was gasping and could barely breathe,

**I don't know Superboy, I don't know.** Then I slipped unconscious.

**I was again in that small wooden room looking through the eyes of a stranger. She was looking at an old photograph that had four smiling people. "Things were happier then and father, father didn't know what I could do," her voice full of sadness, "well it is time to burn down this hell hole and take down my father." She lifted her hand and fire leapt from her hand. She set the picture on fire and threw it on her bed causing the bed to become engulfed in flames. I could feel her smile as she walked right through the wall. "Maybe this will teach him for killing my mom."**

I woke up with my mind clouded with pain. "JJJ James," I called, "James!" Silence.

"James is here right now," a deep voice answered as a man stepped out of the shadows. He wore a black suit with a red tie and was quite bald. "I am afraid that he is in a little trouble with me right now," his calm and cold as ice.

"Why is he in trouble," I asked quite shaken.

"He was supposed to watch a weapon of mine and," he pause, "he failed to do so." He laughed (really creepily).

"What weapon was that?" my voice as cold as his.

"Why you," he laughed, "the fact that you hacked my systems and destroyed my recent plans for the Justice League brats."

I shook my head, "I didn't do that sir."

He raised an eyebrow, "oh is that so" his voice full of sarcasm.

"I didn't destroy any of your plans!" I yelled.

"Your right you didn't kill anything but you did hack into the system," he saw my confused face, "you didn't leave any evidence and I was almost fooled. Then you had to hack into it again." I glared at him,

"I admit that I hacked into your network but I only did it once and I was only looking for information."

He clasped his hands behind his back and started pacing. "What were you looking for exactly, and don't try to lie to me."

I took a breath and contemplated lying, but this way I would get to see if he had not wanted me to know. "I was looking for why I was in Cadmus for the first place. I knew that I was to be a weapon of some kind and wanted to see what I was going up against." He seemed surprised.

"You didn't know why you were Cadmus? YOU WEREN'T TOLD SINCE DAY ONE!" he yelled.

"No, sir, I wasn't told. You got to understand why I wanted to know, I want to perform to my best ability and be ready to fight for Cadmus. My parents died so I would be able to do this sir, I want to make sure they didn't die for nothing." He chuckled and smiled.

"I thought we might have to force you to fight the Justice League, but you seem all for it." I smiled gently,

"What sort of heroes are the Justice League members if they can't stop a simple kidnapping."

He laughed, "Right you are. Well, it seems as though I have nothing to worry about with you." He turned and walked away leaving me with the words I had said. I had lied to protect my own skin and save my plan but I felt wrong. My parents would be so ashamed if they ever heard me say that.

(Superboy's P.O.V)

_**CAROL ARE YOU ALL RIGHT?**_ I screamed in my head. She had cried out and then went silent. I was so worried. Had they found out that she had contacted me? Was she getting punished right now because of it? _**CAROL!**_ Once again I was left alone and I could hardly stand it. G-Gnomes came back in followed by scientist and I sighed. "Hello, Superboy I know you don't understand me but today the G-Gnomes will teach you how to fight" one of the scientists said. He had dark brown hair and dark eyes.

"I can understand you," my voice louder than I had expected.

He took a step back shocked, "but how, that is impossible?" I shrugged my shoulders. "Hmm, well we will have to check that out later. Until then, get ready," his voice became sharp and he left.

After the G-Gnomes had got out of my head, I relaxed. They felt so cold compared to Angel. She was warm and gentle, almost like a warm blanket (or so she tells me how it feels). I could feel how protective she was of someone, but I didn't know who_**. Carol, are you out there? Why have you left me so alone? **_Then I felt her, her gentle mind_**.**_

_**I'll never leave you alone Superboy. I won't let you face the pain I have felt. Please just trust me. **_Pain, what does she mean by that?

_**I trust you Carol, just don't leave me.**_ I could feel her laugh and it sound like a song.

Many times the G-Gnomes search my mind trying to find who or what was teaching me things but somehow they never found her mark. We talked and laughed, but she never explained why she talked to me. I learned how she got into Cabmus, but I never knew why she was there. She'd tell me stories of the outside world and how wonderful it was. She planted the seed in me that wanted to see the true world._**Carol, what do you look like?**_ I asked her.

_**Unlike you I change my features so I don't really have a permanent look.**_ She laughed and I laughed with her_**.**_

_**Will we ever meet face to face?**_ I asked_**.**_ She paused as though she had to come up with the right answer_**.**_

_**Yes, we will meet face to face but for now you have to help me with something.**_

I got confused and asked her _**what do you need?**_ Yet again she paused_**.**_

_**I need you to save Robin, Kid Flash and Aqualad. After that, get out of Cadmus.**_ Then she was gone.


	5. Chapter 5

I hung my head in defeat, they really had destroyed who I once was. I was worn and tired from my so called final test. All I wanted to do then was die and save the world from ever knowing that I had lived. Since Lex Luther himself had talked to me, I was losing the battle of fighting back. I had lied. _**I know you feel as though they have won, but we both know they haven't**_ said an unknown voice in my head causing my head to jerk up_**.**_

_**WHO'S THERE!**_ I called.

_**My name is Dubbilex and I am a genomorph.**_ He replied.

_**What do you want? I have nothing to give you.**_ I said as I hung my head once more_**.**_

_**I wanted to help you break free from Cadmus and stop them from using you to destroy the Justice League.**_ He said calmly.

_**How can you help?**_

That had been two days ago and now I was free from the pod. I paced my room, waiting for the signal to come. I had left Superboy with a message to save Robin, Kid flash and Aqualad but would he? _**They are here and have been captured. Soon I will wake them and Superboy will help them. Now it is your turn.**_ Dubbilex said. I am ready to fight and I ran through the wall. My feet slammed on the ground as I ran, but no sound was heard. I moved by five scientist and they didn't even see me. It was time for me to take the notes and information about me. To keep them from ever making someone else like me. I took a USB port and downloaded all the information on me then quickly deleted every trace of me. I whipped the security cameras and left.

I watched in the shadows as Superboy helped them break out of Cadmus. _**I leave you in the hands of your new friends Superboy. Never stop fighting for what is right.**_ He stumbled and glance around searching for me. I allowed him to see me but pressed my finger to my lips and smiled. _**It is time for you to be free Superboy. Don't stop for me and don't worry.**_ I slipped through the wall and I hoped that would be the only time that he saw me. Everything was going to plan and, of course, that is when everything fell apart.

Scientist Mark Desmond is what caused everything to crumble. He was the head scientist and I knew him well. Unlike James, he acted as though I was nothing but a simple lab rat. His hands were the cause of most of my scars and for the most painful. He was also a creature of unit thirteen; the Blockbuster project. Oh no, the Blockbuster formula makes him to strong! Superboy charged toward Mark after he had completely transformed into an enormous beast. Mark easily swatted him away and lunged toward Aqualad, Kid flash and Robin. Before I could even blink, I was there standing in-between them. He slammed into me and he fell back. I stood there unmoving and stronger than ever. "Who are you?" asked Kid Flash and I easily ignored him. The monster stood up and swung his fist toward my face and he hit nothing but air. I had moved under his defense and my fist connected with his face sending him through the ceiling. I spun around and fled back into the shadows.

**(Superboy's P.O.V)**

I had finally got to see what Carol looked like. She had short black hair that had one strip of red. It framed her pale heart-shaped face and brought out her bright blue eyes. She wore a white solar suit like mine but plain white. When the Blockbuster monster tried to attack the others she just stop him by standing there. The monster tried to hit her, but her fist slammed into his face and sent him through the roof. Then she just turned around and despaired. "Did you see that?" Robin asked Kid Flash.


	6. Chapter 6

(Angel's P.O.V)

I fled from them and went deeper into Cadmus and waited until they left. I was rash and showed myself to them. I knew Superboy would keep my secret of who I was, but that wouldn't mean the Justice League wouldn't get evolved. They wouldn't find anything in Cadmus about me, not even in James's memories. I erased everything about me and the only thing left was a USB port that I had downloaded notes into. I watched and listened as the team tried to tell them about me.

"You have to believe us," said Kid Flash, "she fought the blockbuster monster as though he was nothing!"

Batman shook his head, "if what you saying it true then we have to find her. She seems that she fights for us, but we can't be sure." Superboy clenched his fist causing Batman to look up. "Is there something you know about this mystery girl?" Batman asked.

"Yeah, she isn't originally from Cadmus," he paused, "and I promised her to keep her secrets."

Batman's eyes narrowed, "what secrets?" but Superboy just shook his head. "I am going down into Cadmus and see if there is anything on her."

Superboy muttered, "You won't find anything, she would have erased it before she escaped. So they wouldn't be able to do it again."

Superman walked over and placed his hand on Batman's shoulder "do what again," his voice tight with concern.

"I don't know she never told me, just that she viewed herself as a monster." Superboy replied.

I gripped the USB port and watched as Batman descended into Cadmus. Somehow I would have to tell them about me but I couldn't do it now. Carol, are you there? Superboy asked.

I'm here. I replied.

Why don't you come out and talk to them? I sighed,

I can't, I was made to destroy them and I can't let that happen. I heard him gasp and caused Superman to look up puzzled.

"What's wrong umm Superboy?" he asked.

"The way I talked to her was through telepathic ways. Carol just told me why she was here, but I'm not going to betray her." Superboy's voice raising. Just then Batman came out from Cadmus and he didn't look happy.

"I couldn't find anything on her all I could tell is that someone had it wiped. They can't be that far from here we should search for them." He told everyone. I gasped causing him and Superman to turn my way, but I was invisible and undetectable.

"Who was that girl anyway Supey?" Kid Flash asked as he seemed to inhale a bag of chips.

"A friend who was trying to escape Cadmus." I responded sharply.

"So what's her name?" he said with a mouth full of chips.

"I'm not telling you. If she had wanted you to know stuff about her she would of stopped to chat," my voice harsh

. Kid Flash put his hands up and said defensively, "okay, okay I was just asking!" He ran off toward the kitchen. I sighed angrily, No wonder she didn't come out to talk to the Justice League.

(Angel's P.O.V)

I sat silently as I watch Dick Grayson. I was keeping a careful watch over the team and made sure nothing happened to them. Since they had help Superboy and I escape from Cadmus, the Light had been trying to get to them. They tried to attack Wally the day before and failed. I sighed as I watched Dick left the school. I jumped down and followed him, but he stopped a couple of blocks from the Wayne Manor. "Who's there?" he asked as he turned around. I froze hiding in the shadow of a building. "I suggest you come out of your hiding spot," he called. I stepped out of the shadow and waited for his reaction. I no longer wore the solar suit (which did no good for me anyways) but had changed it. Now I had a black leather jacket and black pants with black combat boots. "You're the girl from Cadmus! What are you doing here," he asked. I reached into my pocket and took out the USB port holding it tightly.

"I don't expect you to trust me and I doubt you will after reading this but I wanted this to reach the league," I told him as I tossed him the USB port.

He caught it quickly and asked, "What's on this that is so important for the Justice League to know?"

I turned around and started walking away but called over my shoulder, "it's from Cadmus, everything there was on me. Before I wiped the computers." He stood there stunned while looking down at the USB port, then he started running toward the Manor.


End file.
